Alone
by SlytherinFlame
Summary: Song-fic, sort of.So Harry ran off with Ginny, but what if she was not his true love? Layla Star, a quarter-muse Ravenclaw, has loved Harry all her life and no longer wants to be alone. Does Harry feel the same way? Pre-HBP.


_I hear the ticking of the clock,_

_I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark._

_I wonder where you are tonight,_

_No answer on the telephone._

Layla smiled at the poster on her low-dark ceiling. It was a poster of the Tri-Wizard tournament in England.

On the poster was the object of her fixation. Harry Potter smiled and waved right back at her. Layla laughingly blew a kiss back in his direction, wishing he was more than a two dimensional piece of paper.

Layla had been in love with the vanquisher of the Dark Lord ever since she could remember. His black hair, his lightning scar, his green eyes...

Layla herself had always been an outsider. She was a quarter muse, giving her distinctly purple eyes and an extraordinary singing voice. It was some genetic mutation. Or, at least, that's what her pure human father had told her. He was a squib and a genetic engineer. Layla had been confident in what he had told her. Who else could she believe? Her mother had left her long ago, leaving her to conceal her eyes with green contacts that she didn't need.

Running a hand through her reddish-brown hair, and letting her bangs fall into her eyes, she sighed. Back to reality. She could already hear her one year old cousin trotting on the creaky floorboards downstairs. She sat up and trudged down the stairs from her bedroom in the attic.

Chase tumultuously walked across the carpet in the living room. His shaking legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Layla's cousin had never been one to cry, in fact, he was more likely to give a gurgling laugh as he tumbled downward, and that was exactly what he did now.

Chase had yet to speak his first word, but Layla was confident that it would happen "any day now." That day, still, seemed depressingly far in the distance. It was almost Chase's second birthday and still, all he did was laugh.

Layla tried not to think about that, and, smiling to herself, grabbed a soft toy off the floor and handed it to the infant. Chase looked at her curiously, and then clamped his toothless mouth on the soft fabric, almost taking Layla's pale, skinny finger right off.

This was a typical day for the small family of three. Layla's father, Jason, would leave early in the morning for his lab, leaving Layla to take care of Chase all day. It was a tedious job, but one that Layla did like.

The problem was, that September first was slowly nearing, and Layla did not know what to do. She could not leave Chase at home, as Jason could not take care of him. She could not just bring him to Hogwarts. Torn between her two loves, family and magic, she often considered skipping school for a year to take care of Chase, but knew it would break her heart to do so.

Layla heard a car pull up the driveway and an engine click off. Getting to her feet, she lead Chase into the kitchen for breakfast and unlocked the door for her overworked father.

* * *

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh, I hope it won't end alone, alone._

The first step onto the scarlet train was like a breath of fresh air. It calmed her, soothed her from the nightmare that could have taken place. Instead of staying home to take care of Chase, Layla's friends, Fred and George's, assistant, Verity, would take care of the young child. her father approved, but more because he wanted her to have a good education.

Layla looked side to side, deciding which compartment to sit in. The one containing a group of very angry looking Slytherins did not seem like the way to go, nor did the compartment of third year Hufflepuffs discussing acne treatments.

"Hey Star! Get your arse over here!" called a masculine voice, and Layla looked ahead to see that it was Jay. Kelsey stood not far behind him.

Jay Vane, Romilda's twin brother, stood six feet tall with dark hair that was piecey and flopped into his eyes. Kelsey was more pixie-like. She stood more than a foot shorter than Jay and had her dark hair in a short, swirly style. Her eyes were hazel and she wore purple shadow on the lids.

Jay and Kelsey were Layla's best friends since she could remember. They also called her "Star." That was her middle name. In fact, most of the school called her "Star."

"How was your summer, Star?" Kelsey asked, heaving her trunk into the nearest empty compartment. Jay slapped her hand away and did it himself.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Layla dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "What about you all?"

"Mine was good. My sister's been devising plans to marry Potter." Jay looked slightly disgusted. "Otherwise, nothing great happened."

Kelsey smiled. "Same story here. I did some magical theatre, but that's it. You should have done some musicals, Star. You sing better than anyone I know."

Layla felt uncomfortable and said, "Hm, Jay, are you taking arithmancy this year?"

Jay never answered, as the compartment door slid open and a pale, plump face popped in. It was easily distinguished as that of Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, is there room in here?" Neville stammered, his face shiny with nervous sweat.

Another face, more at ease, emerged from behind Neville's shoulder. This one had jet black hair and shockingly green eyes. This was the face of Harry Potter. Layla gasped in surprise and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Harry. Hey Neville," Kelsey said, sensing Layla's anxiety, "If you want to, you can squeeze yourselves in."

"Hey thanks Kelsey," Harry said, looking around. "Hi Jay, Layla."

Harry must have been one of the only kids that actually called Layla by her real name. Layla could almost cry in appreciation.

"Hi, Potter," Jay said, smiling and putting a reassuring arm around Layla. Layla squirmed.

Harry smiled back politely.

"Oh, Luna, there you are," said Neville, and, sure enough, Luna Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw poked her head into the compartment.

"I have a compartment next door," she said in her dreamy voice.

"Oh, okay then. Come on Harry," Neville said, looking uneasy.

"Right then. Thanks guys," Harry said, as he grabbed his trunk and owl cage, and hustled into the next compartment.

As he left, Layla slouched in her seat and closed her eyes.

"It could have gone worse," Kelsey offered.

"You could've smelled bad or something. Or died," Jay suggested.

"Please, will you lot shut up!" Layla exclaimed, playfully smacking the both of them.

_

* * *

'Til now, I always got by on my own,_

_I never really cared until I met you,_

_And now it chews me to the bone._

The trio sat at the Ravenclaw table, listening to Dumbledore's wise words of warning. Still, Layla paid no attention; she was much too busy staring at Harry concentrating face. She wondered what she should do about her situation. Maybe nothing. Maybe leave it as it is.

After Dumbledore finished his speech, Kelsey leaned over the table and whispered to Jay and Layla, "What do you think he means?"

"Don't know, don't care," replied Jay, shoveling mashed potatoes onto his china dish.

"What should I do, guys? I want to take action now!" Layla burst out.

"Who?" Kelsey asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You know who!" Layla snapped.

"Do we have to worry about this now?" Jay groaned, annoyed.

"Yes. I'm going to ask him. Soon. Today. After dinner."

Kelsey scanned her face for cowardice, "You've got this."

"I certainly hope so," Layla said, turning her attention to a mound of applesauce.

* * *

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight._

Layla approached the Gryffindor table warily, her heart beating out of control. She was going to spill the truth.

"Harry? Can I maybe speak to you in private?" Layla asked. Her voice sounded fragile and quavered on every word. She fought for it to even make an audible sound.

Harry nodded, looking a little confused, but obedient. They left the Great Hall.

"I have something to tell you. Something of a secret." Layla's eyes flashed to his, but his eyes reveal no emotion.

"Please, please, hear me out, okay?" Layla's voice was now pleading.

Harry nodded, still emotionless.

"I like you. No. More like, I love you. Ever since first year." Now the emotion showed on Harry's face. Surprise. Shock. Confusion. Then finally, sadness.

"Layla..." Harry shook his head, not able to find the right words to convey his message.

"Yes?" Layla's voice was manic with anticipation and clearly, Harry realized this.

"I can't. We can't. I'm really sorry. I like you, but, I like someone else as well. I'm sorry. You're a really nice girl...but..." Harry trailed off but he need not have. Layla ran from him, her face in her hands so he would not see her cry.

_

* * *

You don't know how long I have waited._

_And I was gonna tell you tonight._

"How long has she been laying there?" Kelsey asked Jay, concern in her voice. They were in the Ravenclaw common room at one AM.

"Since after dinner, I suppose," Jay said. His voice sounded pitiful.

"Oh, I feel so bad. She must have spilled her heart out to him!"

"I hope he didn't let her down to hard," said Jay. He looked down at Layla and saw that the side of her pillow was dark and tear-stained.

"She's been crying," he added. His voice was shaking with rage.

"I wish I knew what that jerk said to her!" Kelsey said. Her voice, too, was now irate.

"That bastard!" Jay's voice then dropped. "At least she's got us." He squeezed Kelsey's hand with his own.

Kelsey squeezed right back. "And we've got each other."

* * *

_The secret is still my own,_

_And my love for you is still alone, alone._

Years had passed, and Layla was know sitting outside of Merlin's theatre, in Diagon Alley. The latest production of Phantom of the Opera has ended, and Layla, who had just finished playing Christine, ran out in her full make up and sat outside. She needed a breath of fresh air.

"Layla? Star?"

The voice sounded eerily familiar. Yet, she still couldn't place it.

"Layla, it's Harry."

Layla looked up. Sure enough, the jet black hair, the bright green eyes, and the lightning scar stodd vulnerable before her.

"I have left my wife," Harry stated simply.

"And?"

"I want you. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. I want to be with you. I don't want to be alone."

"Oh really?" Layla was still skeptical.

"Your friends told me you were still beat up about sixth year."

"They would be right."

Harry's eyes were begging now, "Please, Layla, believe me. I would never hurt you intentionally."

Did Jay and Kelsey want this to happen? They were a married couple now, and maybe they just had what they thought was best for Layla in their hearts.

"I always wondered how I could get you alone..." Harry continued, "And now I have. You were great by the way. Great job on stage."

"Thank you," Layla said automatically.

"But, seriously, please say you'll take me." Harry grabbed her hand and put it in his own. "I love you, Layla Star Kingston."

"Well, as long as I never have to be alone anymore," Layla remarked, as she leaned in to his handsome face.

_How do I get you alone?_

_How do I get you alone?_

_Alone._


End file.
